


无题

by shounofue



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shounofue/pseuds/shounofue
Summary: 桧佐木修兵/绫濑川弓亲Beta/Omega一个abo背景的烂俗pwp，完全个人趣味





	无题

“磨磨蹭蹭的......你到底行不行啊？”  
明明刚才都快喘不过气了，稍微纾解一点后变本加厉地嘴上不饶人。桧佐木修兵控制着信息素，无奈地把对方不老实的手按回地上。  
“啰嗦，还不是怕你受伤才放慢节奏的。”共处几次后他已经学会了无视对方话语里伤人的地方。绫濑川本来脾气就不好，这种时候更是难以取悦。修兵探入的手指在omega里面摸索着，柔软的内壁不正常地缩紧了全力抵抗。“放松一点！”  
“轮不到你命令我！”自己已经是这副张着腿的羞耻姿态了，对方却连衣服都还好好穿在身上，弓亲简直要被气疯。最气的是修兵完全领会不了他生气的点，满脸夹杂着委屈的忍耐表情，显然是心里在告诫自己不要跟个发情期的omega置气。他讨厌这样——讨厌被当作弱者对待，讨厌被施舍。偏偏天杀的桧佐木是个心肠好到占不得人一点便宜的正义使者。  
修兵其实并不是不懂弓亲的心思，但这时候由着他性子来天晓得会怎么发展。修兵知道这家伙有多心高气傲，又有多讨厌自己身为omega不得不承受的一切。这不是明摆着的吗？绫濑川定期服用抑制剂，用灵压弥补缺乏气势的信息素，临到界限了就找个beta一炮中止发情期，硬是在十一番队乃至整个瀞灵廷撑起了“绫濑川队五席是个beta甚至alpha”的坚定信念。让他搞不懂的是为什么弓亲如此抗拒自己作为omega的现实。瀞灵廷里不乏优秀的omega队员队长，技术开发部也有的是应对第二性别危机的手段。更何况，在以能力衡量一切的死神队伍里，性别本身根本无关紧要。如果说抗拒斩魄刀的能力是美学原则，那这又算什么？  
从第一个混乱中的吻到现在，修兵对面前这个死神的认识发生了翻天覆地的变化。首先光是十一番队三席五席从来没搞到一起过这件事就让他震惊了很久；紧接着是“绫濑川弓亲本质上是个禁欲派”的认知。不是说桧佐木会纯情到对omega发情期间的表现有不切实际的淫荡幻想，可再怎么说也不该是弓亲那副四叉八仰躺地上、仿佛下一秒就要被就地正法的样子。  
‘......你这是要干嘛？’他实在看不下去了。这样下去会软的吧。  
‘别得寸进尺哦。’  
‘我是认真的。你以为我要对你做什么？’好家伙，那大义凛然的神情快赶上烈士了。  
被他这么一说，绫濑川居然有点不好意思、甚至可以说是尴尬。几秒后他犹犹豫豫半坐起身，一时似乎忘掉了情热的难受。  
‘你不打算......对我做什么？’  
‘话也不能这么说吧？我可是腰带都解开了。’修兵说着，感觉脸有点烧：‘你反悔了？’  
‘没有！’  
绫濑川摇着头，回答得异常果断。  
‘诶、啊，那就好......’这大概是他做过最刺激的前戏了——心理意味上。“我继续喽？”  
绫濑川点头。不知道为什么，修兵感觉对方看起来好像安定了一点。

弓亲伸手在他眼前晃晃。  
“桧佐木？”  
修兵眨眨眼，他居然在这种时候不知不觉出神了。粘腻温暖的触感回到手指上，他想起自己正在给绫濑川润滑于是莫名其妙红了脸：“......抱歉。”作为补偿，他低下头吻了弓亲。  
抬起头时，躺在身下的绫濑川看起来很懵。  
修兵忽然想起民间流传的“炮友不接吻”的说法，心和脸一道沉了下来：“干嘛？”  
“......你没事吧？”真切关怀的神情。  
修兵咬牙切齿。这个人......  
“没事。”他简短地回答：“扩张差不多了，我进去喽？”  
“等——”  
绫濑川的话被他自己掐断了。桧佐木居然真的就这么粗鲁地插进来了！他在感觉到侵入的一瞬间抿起嘴唇，整个身体绷紧，预先进入防御模式。  
“......放松，我又不是要揍你。”  
“你还不如......揍我、啊......”  
这大概是真心话，修兵苦笑。如果有做爱和挨揍两个选项这家伙大概会毫不犹豫选择后者。弓亲太敏感，对快感的耐受力太差——身心上都是；偏偏他还很厌恶自己失控的感觉。两点结合到性爱里就是活生生的灾难。其他人或许是出于羞怯不愿呻吟，但弓亲根本就是打心底里拒绝屈服。他们第一次做爱时桧佐木全凭本能和黄书上的描写摸索着前进，放任对方捂着脸闷声不吭。于是他轻轻啃咬绫濑川腰腹部的线条，舌尖扫过他下身的性敏感带，刻意忽略了半勃的性器。当他终于进入绫濑川身体时对方不正常地颤抖，绞紧的肠道突然变得湿润。他已经高潮了，可当时桧佐木只以为他是故意跟自己过不去，无视种种征兆全当弓亲是让自己放手干了。完事后他说着“已经可以了吧”扯开弓亲的胳膊，惊慌失措地看到后者眉头紧皱喘息的样子，脸上的潮红在缺乏血色的脸上看着格外病态，仿佛刚才遭受了严刑逼供。  
更令他无措的是，那一瞬间自己首先意识到的不是担心omega的状态，而是在想，绫濑川这样子看上去意外的挺美。


End file.
